Scout-sR
This isn't a well-known weapon, this weapon doesn't kill alot people. Power is only 85%. So let me tell you some tips how to use it. Sorry for the title. :P Primary: Scout-SR_69 Secondary: C.Anocoda or D.Eagle (C.Anocoda has lower recoil but it is easier to aim, D.Eagle has more power and ammo but has more recoil, they are the same price though I used B.29FS, its easy to handle, low recoil, cheaper, more ammo, and its power is low but if you give the person a good 5 clicks on their body they die) Melee: Anything you prefer(I use default knife) Frag: The smoke grenade, don't know what the name is though D0:? Handling: You are probably thinking that if your last time you seen Scout, it was last year before the weapon update the Scout was Scout-TR-69 and it was red purple now its all pine green which I don't really like. When you are at your enemy based, just respawned press2 then 1. Its because that in mid battle you could easily just press Q and kill. Always check by scoping in. For example, when you are going to the blue teams vent and you are in blue team check if there is someone there. Make that natural. Always swap 2-1 or 3-1. 2-1 is more defensive while 3-1 makes it faster. Yes that is true, since the knife is lighter than a pistol it does it faster. Doing QQ is very slow, its slower than 3Q or 2Q. Stick to 3-1 If you fight long range and close range 2-1. When you fighting someone close always crouch when you do the swap bolt. You could evade an attack and when fighting close range do a blank shot(I will tell you later) and swap to pistol if they aren't dead. HP is approx. 12-42. Technquies: Blank Shot: This when you shoot without a scope. It deals damage like a shotgun. Okay this is a technique hard to master. Aim the tip of your gun to the right arm of your opponent. Try this at practice room. This technique is not accurate, it depends where you are. Smokey: Throw a smoke grenade at your sniping spot. Yes throw it there. Now once you are there snipe. I advise you practice this. Set a target and throw a smoke grenade at your base. You won't see well and same goes for you enemies. The point is if you go against tough snipers like Robin it will take them a couple of seconds to get used to it. Once you could snipe people in the smoke like without smoke then you could pwn seriuosly. X2: The one of the most basic techniques in sniping. Zoom in once search for enemies and zoom in twice when found one and kill them. Scout is a very good gun for that for some whatever reason. Liner: When you see an enemy and he just saw you move to a wall and take a quick peek at him again. Make sure your crosshair is on his head then pull out knife and make a slash. Pull out Scout and shoot the wall. Line up the tip of Scout to the line. The zoom in 1 and go out. Click 3-1 and do it again if they aren't dead. This shot usually gives it an 98% HS (headshot). Lag Shot: This a technique that is very hard to master espicially if you have a really damn fast computer. If you master this technique you could walk on air. I think this technique is cheating but im going to tell you. Just don't do it on CM(Clan Matches) For me I just press the F8 key a buncha times soon my screen keeps on blinking. Like im seening a screenshot the I see me move one second at a time. Its makes you really laggy though. The whole point of it is that you could go to high places that can't be reached and snipe there. Flip: Sorta like lag shot but you press backspace 180degree turn(use the F key change it in settings). I do it like this. I crouch jump (ctrl +space, higher jump) off something snipe someone the 180degree turn and land back. Hard to master and make sure that you aren't jumping to far Tips: -When you are behind a group of people 2 or more always kill the one behind so the one up front won't notice. Try to hit them in the head as a K.O. -Play Head Hunt Warehouse, Scout's a good gun for that and its damn fun -LOL I used to do this technique but look right down on General chat : Free TRG-21 1 month then they would say: Yeah right noob. And the moment they say that you just killed them -When you think someone is behind you far away following you and tryin to kill you throw a grenade high up in the air, just straight up in the air. Once thats done move out of the way quickly as possible and crouch and zoom in with the Scout. The enemy should pop up anytime then click on him. He should be dead and if he's not the grenade should fall on him making it an headshot. :0D